


inferno.

by Anonymous



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alpha Adora (She-Ra), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blowjobs, Bottom Catra (She-Ra), Choking, Collars, Dom/sub, F/F, GP!, Girl Penis, Handcuffs, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Light Dom/sub, Omega Catra (She-Ra), Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Adora (She-Ra), Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Catra’s in heat. Scorpia panics, and Adora has a solution.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra & Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 488
Collections: Anonymous





	inferno.

Catra has felt heat deep in her bones, thrumming throughout her skin for the past four hours.

Sweat clings to her fur and matts it down into weird angles, hair frazzled and spiked. There’s an itch that can’t be scratched in her chest, and her claws won’t retract no matter how hard she tries.

Her tail thumps around the bed impatiently, only occasionally pausing to wrap around her own thigh and squeeze. The heat between her thighs is pure torture, and she feels like she can’t breathe. Her pussy clenches around nothing, desperate to be full.

The feline would be quite furious with herself for facing her doorway, completely shredded of clothing, and grinding down hard against the only pillow she has if she could think past the fog that had settled tightly over her brain. It felt like a cloud covered it all around. 

It was unbearable, all she could do was whine, whimper, and grind. She was miserable and for once in her life she wished that maybe she had listened t—

Scorpia, always too forgetful to knock, burst into the room with various files. “Catra! Oh thank goodness I found you! Hordak wan— Oh, I am so sorry!” Pincer throws itself over her eyes as she slams the door shut behind her so no prying eyes could catch sight of her best friend.

Catra practically threw herself off the bed, scrambling towards the taller woman. “Scorpia, ohh fu—fuck.. a-are you here  
to— please you have to—“ 

Scorpia honestly felt guilty. Nobody should ever see a vulnerable omega in heat without explicit permission from their alpha. The scorpion woman knew most definitely Catra had one, she could smell it all around the room.

“Wildcat, I shouldn’t be here where’s your alp—“ 

She was quite quickly cut off by a high whine from Catra’s end, and she could practically hear Catra’s fingers slamming inside herself. “Doesn’t want me! My alpha doesn’t w— hmm.. want me!”

Before she really knew what she was actually doing, Scorpia’s stinger met directly with Catra’s forearm. It would be better if Catra was sedated. At least.. that’s what she kept telling herself anyway. 

Sighing, she wrapped the magicat in a blanket that concealed her, holding her close. She had to make this quick before another alpha could sense or smell Catra if they hadn’t already. Maybe for once being a Force Captain alone paid off.

Scorpia fled to Brightmoon as fast as she could. 

She knew exactly who Catra needed right then.

———

When Catra awoke, her heat still blazed as strong as ever. It was painful at this point, and with a sniff at the air she realized she didn’t even know where she was. 

Pushing herself up onto her knees, warm slick rushed out like a dam just cracked. The feline groaned, bucking her hips lazily at the air itself. Her mind felt muddled, more like mush than anything else. Her vision blurred occasionally, but she could make out the many colors of pinks, reds, purples, whites, and golds.

A door opened behind her, silent as whoever trailed in and locked the door behind them. Catra turned her head, eyes half-lidded and mouth falling open at the woman making her way towards her.

“N-No.. mmmr.. ‘Ora...” Catra’s mind struggled to decide if keeping the facade of hating Adora was even worth it at this point. After all she was—

The blonde took Catra’s chin in her hand, gently stroking her thumb across the girl’s bottom lip. Her blue eyes blazed down at Catra, who preened at the touch.

“Alphaaa..” Catra finally mewled, eyes falling shut and tears gliding down. “Please!” 

Adora pressed her lips in a thin line, feeling bad that Catra was caught in this situation. She was afraid that Catra may regret her decision in the future, even so she couldn’t stand to let her omega suffer from such an onslaught.

She narrowed her eyes, hand softly falling to Catra’s shoulder. “Are you going to obey? Are you going to be my good girl?” 

Catra practically fell forward, trying hard to nuzzle her cheek against the taller woman. “Yess! Yes!” She slurred, mind falling deeper into the fog it had succumbed to. 

The blonde stared down at her mate, running a hand through Catra’s bangs to brush them away from her sweat slicked forehead. “Sit up. On your knees. Spread your legs for me, baby.” 

The feline scrambled to do so, swaying slightly as she did. In fact she had a bit of trouble keeping herself upright. She looked absolutely wrecked for not being touched at all, but also miserable as ever.

Adora pulled off her own shirt, shrugging her bra to the ground. “Come closer.” 

Catra yanked herself forward, claws digging into the sheets enough to poke holes. “Hu-Hurry.. s’hot.. aah..” She rutted down against the bed, whining when it did little to aid the ache between her legs.

Adora took Catra’s hips in her hold tightly, pinning them down so that she would not be able to move. “Stay. Still. Be a good kitty.” The feline looked up at her with watery and dilated eyes, mewl small in her throat.

Said alpha removed her hands from her omega’s hips, wrapping one arm around the small of her back so that her head came in contact with her own chest.

Catra pressed forward, nudging against one of Adora’s breasts. Adora chuckled husky in her throat. “Yes, you can suck. Go on.” 

Eagerly, the younger girl lunged forward to wrap her lips around Adora’s nipple. She moaned in delight of finally being able to have something fill her, even if it was just one of her holes. 

Adora couldn’t help the groan that tore through her, head tilting back and eyes closed. She missed the feeling of Catra, her omega. Her smell, her sounds, everything. “Such a slut,” She murmured, free hand combing through the brunette’s hair. “So good for your alpha.” 

This only spurred Catra on, sucking with more fever. Her hand trailed up to Adora’s other breast, wanting to tweak it in time with her other ministrations. Adora caught her wrist tightly in her overwhelming grip.

“Absolutely not,” She growled, gently shoving Catra away. In a panic, the smaller woman whined high in her throat, fearful eyes fixated on her alpha.

Adora only gave her a warm smirk, cupping her cheek with one hand. “Don’t worry, sweetheart. You’ll still get your fill. Can you take your shirt off for me?” 

She scrambled to do so, claws catching on the fabric of the garment occasionally in her fever. Of course, the blonde noticed. 

“Slower. Put your claws away.” She commanded, watching as the woman across from her paused. Shakily, she retracted her claws and peeled off her shirt from her sweaty skin with a large breath. 

Blue eyes raked over her body, bottom lip worried between her teeth. Catra’s body had definitely filled out and changed while Adora was away. 

Meanwhile, a deeper flush had overtaken the cat woman’s cheeks. She had her hands down by her sides, obedient and waiting for her next instructions. Her hands trembled, it was obvious she was desperate. 

Adora pulled her back into her hold by the small of her back, soft yet tight. “Put your hands to use. Touch yourself.”

She practically cried in relief and shoved her hand deep under her leggings. A finger had barely stroked across her wanting pussy, before Adora had both Catra’s wrists over her head in a death grip. “I didn’t say where, kitten.”

Hot breath fanned across Adora’s chest as Catra panted before her. A whimpering whine crawled through her throat. “Alpha, please! I need you!” She cried, eyes squeezed shut. 

“And you’ll get me. Be. Patient. Fondle yourself for me. Let me see how you’ve been taking care of them while I was gone.” 

A sob ripped out of the woman below her, hands coming up to massage and squeeze at her own breasts. It seemed to satisfy her some, but just not enough. Nothing would be enough if it wasn’t from her alpha. All that mattered was pleasing and getting off from her alpha. Those were the only thoughts plaguing the poor girls mind. 

The blonde pitied her, in all honesty. The brunette beneath her was just so desperate and eager to please. To be fucked. 

She continued to let the feline fondle herself, free hand coming to push her back to her breast by the back of her head. Instantly, red lips wrapped around her nipple once more, sucking like their life depended on it. The warrior felt a vibration of a moan against her and giggled. She was just so needy!

Pale hand fell away from brown locks, trailing down underneath the waistband of stretchy leggings and lace undergarment. Finger barely swiping before molten slick overtook it. 

Catra keened, not daring to stop her orders, but faltering lightly. She was so close to being touched, if she could just—

Adora’s fingers trailed along slippery heat, before two pushed in slowly. Not big by any means, but enough for the omega to feel stretched. 

Her head fell against Adora’s chest, nipple slipping out of her mouth with a wet pop. 

Her alpha couldn’t find it in herself to care, not with the walls clenching hard against her fingers. Her pussy practically sucked them in itself. 

Adora smirked, pumping her fingers in and out roughly. Catra sobbed once more, panting hoarsely. “Yes! Yes! Yesss! Alpha fill me! Fill me, please! Oh!”

The woman above her struck a particular bundle of nerves. Her body felt like it was on fire. Permanently. 

The blue eyed beauty’s fingers moved away from that bundle, instead moving down, deeper. Another finger added. A thumb against that bundle. Against her clit. 

Stars exploded behind brunette eyelids, eliciting a scream as she came. And cum she did. It spilled out of her like a heatwave, then both of them realized that Catra hadn’t just cum, she’d actually squirted. 

Catra’s chest heaved, voice scratchy and face incredibly hot. She looked up at the girl before her, dopey smile on her lips. 

Adora’s fingers retreated, pulling out and pushing into her own mouth. She sucked off her omega’s slick, moaning in satisfaction at the taste. “You taste so good, babygirl. Just like honey.”

Catra purred, smile breaking wider. The other pressed her fingers to Catra’s lips. “Suck.” She demanded, watching with pride as her omega’s mouth fell open immediately, taking her fingers deep.

She sucked with glee, eyes closed in bliss at the taste of herself and Adora within in her. It was absolutely addicting. 

Adora tugged her fingers from Catra’s lips, smiling softly down at her. “You’re so eager. Do you feel good, baby? Does this pussy want to be full?” Lightly, she smacked her hand down against Catra’s cunt, smirking darkly as Catra threw her head back. 

“Hu..Hey, Adora!” Catra squealed, a harder smack given to her pussy, hand coming down to cup it. 

“Tell me what you want, whore.” Adora growled, nipping lightly at Catra’s silky ear. 

Catra whined, gripping tight at Adora’s shoulders. “Sp... Spank me. Please! Then fuck me till I can’t walk! And dear God fucking knot me!” The feline cried, grinding herself against the hand that still cupped her sex. 

In a swift move, the blonde had Catra in her arms, slinging her over her shoulder, then sitting down on the bed. She lowered the other girl down, who wobbled slightly as her body thrummed. 

“Bend over.” Adora hisses, primal urge completely taking over at the sight and scent of her mate.

Catra did as told, stretching herself out across Adora’s lap, groaning as her nipples glided across jeans. 

Lightly, Adora ran her hand over Catra’s ass before applying a hard smack to it. The girl in her lap jolted, squeaking at the contact. However, she purred louder than she had their whole time together. 

“Count for me, kitten. If you get to fifteen without messing up I’ll let you suck my cock.” 

Catra scrabbled in Adora’s lap, growling low in her throat. That’s all she had needed the whole time. Why was Adora so bent on teasing it out for her? 

Adora’s hand nestled itself in the root’s of Catra’s hair, pulling her head back to look up at her. “Do I make you horny, baby?” 

Catra hissed, grinding down on Adora’s thigh. “Adora, I-I’m fucking dripping for you can you please just f—“

A slap rang through the bedroom on Brightmoon, a cry following right after. “On-One!” The omega sighed, squeezing her eyes shut. This was all she was going to get for now. And take it she did.

Yelps, moans, and screams emitted from Adora’s room, anyone of Brightmoon who heard.. just had to walk the other way.

Catra was sprawled across Adora’s lap, sobs racking through her. It felt so good, yet stung so bad. Adora gently rubbed Catra’s bottom, kissing at her neck. “I know, baby. I know. You did such a good job for me. So good, you can do this. So so perfect, my kitten.” 

Catra purred quietly at the praise, her body already feeling light and fuzzy. But the heat in her body would just not let up.

The feline slunk off Adora’s lap, down onto her knees between the blonde’s thighs. She hooked her claws onto Adora’s jeans and undergarment, practically ripping the fabric to get it down and off. 

Adora’s cock hung at attention for her, sending a light shiver down her spine. She could feel herself practically salivating at the sight. 

Gentle, calloused hands cupped Catra’s face. “I’m going to fuck your mouth, and I want you to suck. I’m likely going to choke you. Are you ready, honey?” 

A harsh gasp left the smaller woman, nodding her head quickly. “Yes. Yesss! Alpha please... need your cock!”

Adora smiled down at her, her mate was so pretty. So hot. Face flushed, eyes drooping and blown wide with lust, chest heaving, body shaking, mouth open wide.

“You’re so beautiful, Catra. Oh so beautiful.” Adora slid her cock between Catra’s waiting lips, who melted at the feel. She hollowed her cheeks, swirling her tongue across the tip. Adora let her lazily lick for a bit, before pushing herself in and out of the feline’s mouth. She was pleased to see a line of spit connected to her dick and Catra’s tongue each time she pulled out.

As Adora found herself getting closer, she snapped her hips faster, groaning loudly at the sight of Catra’s watering eyes filled with such love. When Adora’s cock hit the back of Catra’s throat, the girl gagged, pleased and panicked with the result.

Her alpha could tell, and there was no way she was going to let her omega be afraid. She linked her fingers with Catra’s, speaking softly to her without stopping, “It’s alright, baby. You’re doing so great. You can do it, don’t be scared. I’ve got  
yo— Fu-Fuck you’re so warm.. So clo-close.”

Catra found comfort in Adora’s hold and proceeded to suck and lick faster. If Adora claimed she could do it, she could do it. 

Adora let out a rough, low groan as she finally let herself fall right off the edge. Let her cum shoot out and flow freely into the hot, waiting mouth. 

Catra gagged once more, rushing to milk all she could from Adora’s dick and swallow it all down. 

When Adora pulled back, Catra began coughing hoarsely. “Oh, sweetheart..” She pushed through the high of her orgasmic bliss to care for the omega beneath her and set Catra in her lap. Softly, she patted her back as she coughed the remains of her scratchy throat.

Shaky eyes tried to focus on Adora, chest heaving even harder then before. “G-Gu-Good?” 

Adora’s eyes widened, one hand coming up to cradle a soft cheek. “Yes. You’re such a good girl. Taking it so good like a pet. But you like that don’t you? Being used?” 

The Catra who did not have a lust plagued mind would have snarled and tore her claws through flesh. But lust muddled Catra couldn’t understand why she would ever hide anything from her alpha in the first place. “Mhmm!”

Adora turned, laying Catra down on the bed and pushing her down against it. “Stay here. Close your eyes.” She did.

Adora got up from the bed to her dresser. Catra heard the clink of metal and knew immediately what Adora was getting. 

She mewled high in her throat, eager to be claimed once more like those years ago. 

The blonde was back on the bed once more, tying something against the headboard. Then she was kneeling over Catra. “Open.” 

Mismatched eyes met with blue as something solid and cold snapped tight against her neck. Next she heard the sound of a click and looked down. 

“My collar..?” Catra breathed, looking up at Adora in wonder. “Ke-Kept it?” 

She smiled softly, tugging the leash up so that Catra’s body followed suit. “Yes, kitten. I kept your collar. Let me remind you how it’s used, hm?” 

Suddenly Adora’s arms hooked underneath the needy girl, flipping her onto her stomach. She took both of her wrists and pushed them up beside her head. She locked the cuffs around her omega’s wrists, who humped the bed underneath her from the familiar feeling of being restrained. 

Adora let her struggle for a while before speaking up. “Ass up. Let me give me your fill. Let me claim you. Let me knot you.” She whispered into the younger girl’s ear, who shuddered at the words. 

In seconds she was sitting on all fours, ass in the air and face pressed down into the mattress. It was both of their favorite position, it hit so many more areas that way. 

Before Adora positioned herself in, a thought occurred to her. She knew what the feeling of being stretched was like to her omega. She-Ra could be... considerably bigger. 

“Catra?” Adora sang, grinding herself against Catra’s slit. 

Catra whined, tugging at her restraints, and groaning in frustration when she found she could not just slam Adora inside herself. “Wh— aah... What?” 

The blonde came up beside Catra’s velvet ear, speaking lowly into it. “Would you like to be fucked by She-Ra? She’ll fill you so much more, baby. Full till you won’t remember the feeling of anything else. Would you like that, hm?”

The girl underneath her fell forward, a small sob rattling out of her, her body shaking slightly. “Yes.” 

She saw her mate become enveloped in a golden light, slightly too irritating to her eyes. But she if it filled her and it was Adora, that was all that mattered.

As the light faded, Catra drank in the new sight above her. She was definitely more defined, corded muscles much more able to stand out. However what changed much lower had the feline positively drooling.

“Adora! Adora! Adora— Alpha, please!” The brunette had almost pushed herself up, but a considerably bigger hand rested itself on her back, lightly pushing her back down on the bed. 

Hands slid to Catra’s hips, absolutely dwarfing them beneath. “Shh,” Adora murmured, reaching over and tugging at the leash near her. “Be my good girl. I won’t leave you, baby.” 

The soft words soothed the cat girl underneath her, melting her to bits. 

Without warning, Adora slammed forward into Catra’s waiting, leaking pussy with a loud moan. Catra yowled somewhere high in her throat, hands scrabbling desperately for purchase. “Adora!” She cried, whining at the way her pussy stretched to accommodate the new girth inside her. 

Adora stroked her hair, lightly tweaking a peaked nipple between her fingers. “You’re okay, Catra. You’re okay, breathe. I’ve got you.” 

Somewhere in the deepest parts of Catra’s fog addled mind, the same words ring true in so many different memories throughout her own life. Every moment includes the blonde woman above her.

Her head drops to the bed as Adora’s hand slows, and tears leave her own eyes. Adora, of course panics, because her omega is crying and Adora’s heart seizes as she watches.

“Kitten, hey. Catra, Catra look at me.” Calloused fingers meet soft fur, and blue and gold eyes then to face her. “Baby, what? What hurts?”

“No. No, Adoraaa. Jus’ love you.” Her eyes are watery, pupils blown almost as much as they can.

Adora slips an arm underneath and around Catra’s stomach, pulling her flush against her chest as she leans over her. 

“I love you too. My good girl. My Catra.” She-Ra murmurs, nuzzling her face into the soft neck of Catra’s breathing her in for all she’s worth.

Catra, of course, keens once more with a sob and presses insistently against Adora’s cock, begging to be filled to the brim. “Aah, mpf... Alpha, please.” Catra pleads, her voice cracking and strained. “Fill me.” 

And who is Adora to tell her no? She drags herself along her kitten’s walls, groaning at each particular squeeze. Catra’s pussy catches on pretty quickly, a new gush of slick dripping down the poor girl’s thighs.

Not only the pheromones swirling in the air drive her crazy, but the way Catra shudders and sobs drive Adora to fuck her senseless.

“You’re such a fucking—“ Adora begins, growling low when she hits a particular spot that has Catra going almost boneless against the bed. “Catra, you’re a filthy slut. God, you’re so tight, baby. How long has it been since you’ve had my cock? Did you miss it, sweetheart?”

A new form takes itself in Catra, no longer the whiney omega from before, now she growls harshly, ramming herself back against Adora.

Adora makes a point to set Catra back in her place, pulling the leash hard enough to leave her choking and sputtering. With reckless abandon Adora thrusts up into her, already feeling herself close to the edge. And if Catra’s ears flattened down, she can tell her omega is too.

The leash is let go, and Catra takes a huge gulp of air, whimpering. “Adora please, please, please, please I’m so close so close, hngh... k-knot me, damn it!”

And then Adora slams herself into Catra one final time, spilling herself inside the warm cavern around her for all its worth. Her knot catches into her omega, who screams and yowls. 

As Catra sobs at the feeling of being so full, maybe even fuller than she’s ever been before, Adora grunts at the warm liquid that washes over her cock.

Adora flips them over so that she rests on her back, Catra on top of her. Gently, she threads her fingers through her love’s hair and whispers. “That’s it, baby, just like that. Let go for me. Don’t fight me.”

And for once since they’ve become enemies, Catra doesn’t fight her. She succumbs to the feeling over pure electricity course through her, letting her orgasm take hold and pulse pleasure into her so hard she sees white and stars. Adora’s knot is the one thing other she feels than the pleasure, coaxing her down from her high.

“Catra.” Adora calls, watching the smaller woman expectantly. Catra slightly turns her head, lazily blinking at Adora as she comes back to herself.

“You did so good for me. Best you’ve ever been for me. My perfect omega. My perfect girl. Do... you feel sated at all?”

It takes Catra a moment before her train of thought screeches to a halt on its steel track.

She’s not in the Horde. Not at all. She was in heat, blinded by anything that wasn’t Adora and wasn’t being fucked and still all she can think of is Adora, Adora, Adora.

She’s mortified really, her body seizing and locking up as tight as it can. “Sated— You— How did I get here?! Did you just use me?!” She yells, pushing up as far as she can to move away from the blonde.

Maybe it isn’t the best choice, but Adora reaches for Catra’s forearm, and gently patches on. “You were in heat, Catra. Scorpia brought you here, she was worried... You were hell-bent in heat, I... I couldn’t leave you like that. Not when you were pleading my name, you were in pain, actually, I think. I wanted to tell you know because I knew you would act like this, but... but you were so desperate.” 

Catra swallows hard. She’s caught between a rock and a hard place. It does in fact feel incredible to feel this satisfied, this full and this stuck. Pleasure still swirls in her mind, but it’s dulled. Slightly. She can’t exactly blame Adora, pheromones.. do things. 

She scowls and flops back down onto Adora’s chest, snuggling tight into her shoulder. “If you tell anyone this ever happened, I will slash your eye out like I did Octavia’s. I swear, Adora.” She huffs, although she sounds nearly not as bothered as she’s acting.

Adora can’t help but giggle, holding Catra gently against her skin. Her fur is sweat slicked, but still soft. It feels nice, actually.

“Hey, I’m not doubting you. Our secret. Stays between us.” 

The air around them is silent for moments, a light purr rumbling from Catra, and Adora stroking soft fur and hair beneath her fingertips. 

“Adora?” Catra breaks the deathly silence with a bare whisper, almost like she doesn’t want to be heard at all.

“Yeah?” Adora returns, eyes fixated on the back of her lover’s head. 

“I meant it.” She mutters, coughing awkwardly to cover the nervous trill in her tone. “I meant that I love you. I’m frustrated, and hurt, and angry, and sad, but—but I still love you.”

It aches deep in Adora’s heart at Catra’s reveal of feelings, but she does have every right to feel so. She wishes there was an easier solution for the both of them.

But instead, she sighs, pulling Catra tighter against her. “I love you too. I always have.”


End file.
